Bioshock Harry Potter
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: When young Harry potter keeps having weird dreams about a light house he finds himself in a peculiar saturation "Well hello there mini Harry" "Hey big Harry" the picture would not work with me
1. Bioshock the split

This is a story of a world split three ways into the sky, the land, and the sea but this story starts with a child on the land this child was special he was a wizard but that's not what was special his name is and was Harry Potter.

"Get up Freak it's time for your chores" Vernon Dursley yelled pounding onto the door of the cupboard under the stairs causing the small child inside to wake up and yawn

'Darn and I was having that dream again' the 5 year old thought turning his head to the wall beside his bed where there was rows of drawings of a tower or lighthouse with a blue light on top but each picture seemed to be different one had the lighthouse but with something hidden in the water underneath while another had the same lighthouse but something floating above it

After looking at this pictures a bit more the child got up and went to do his cores only to find his uncle waiting for him as soon as he opened the door Vernon on 'accident' closed Harry's door on his hand then went on to the dining room ignoring the hurt child this was just the beginning of his bad day after he had his hand smashed into the door causing a deep purple brush Harry's cousin Dudley pushed him back into his 'room' before running of how that huge whale of a kid did that Harry would never know then Harry started cleaning the house while dodging his cousin and uncle he sometimes Hung around his aunt who at least didn't hurt him on 'accident' some times so in other words it had been a long day for Harry it was too much for the young child this strange dreams of that lighthouse and what his family was doing to him

''I wish I could find that lighthouse maybe then I could find a family" Harry said when he was going to bed then he felt a tug and then the world around him disappeared with a flash then the next thing the child saw was the inside of a building with a metal insides with stairs leading up and down then Harry felt a extreme pain

Double pov

I felt a extreme pain then almost against my will I turned left/right and I saw myself then the other me vanished

After that I looked around and I didn't see anyone around me then I felt the tug again and vanished

Harry's pov

When I could see again I could smell a metallic scent in the air and I heard the pitter patter of small feet

"Hello who are you you're not an angel" someone said causing Harry to look up only to find a little girl with a syringe in hand wearing a tattered dress and with two yellow eyes

"Who are you you seem new hey are you going to stay maybe you want to be apart of are family the little sisters but wait your a boy okay then little brother" the girl said fast then started dragging Harry with her although strangely Harry felt protected with her that is till they entered a room then the screaming started

Pov switch

When the tug finally stopped I noticed that I was in a building of some kind it had a large window but I didn't notice anyone around me what I did notice was a glowing blue scar in the middle of the room when I walked to it it split open and on the other side I found a teen girl with blond hair that was staring at me intensively

"How did you do that" she asked staring at me

"I don't know who are you Where am I" I asked

"My name is Elizabeth and you're in Columbia the city in the clouds now who are you" Elizabeth asked with a smirk on her face

"Harrison James Potter" Harrison said smirking back

Harry's pov

"So what's are new little brothers name" the little girl asked staring at me

"I'm Harry Harry potter but where am I and who are you" the now yellow eyed boy asked while the two was on the back of who the little girl called me. Bubbles

"Oh I'm a little sister and welcome to Rapture" The Little sister said causing Harry to give an almost insane grin epically when he smelled something this caused the girl to smile too

"Now let's go hunt some angels" she said reading her syringe while Harry got his out then the three charged at the decomposing corpse to get some ADEM

It was a couple weeks later before Dumbledore found out Harry was missing and took longer to send out search parties for him.

"Do you think this was a good idea on its part" a voice said before a women seemed to appear out of nowhere then her twin appeared

"I don't know but it is not are choice to make but it's" the brother stated looking upwards

"Yes lets see what its experiment well work after all they will have so much power they will become rulers over their own lands apart but always together" the sister said before both disappeared

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoy this story and I know I probably confused you at the point of two povs but Yes in this story there are two Harry Potters Harrison Potter from Columbia and the little brother Harry Potter from Rupture well lets see how this ends up huh


	2. Rapture ch1

Rapture Chapter. 1: The start of war

Hey guys sorry for the long wait I've been kinda stumped on what to do with this story write both ends of the story at the same time or one at a time so I'm going to ask you guys Which do you guys want.

Want me to finish Rapture Harry's story then Columbia Harry or one chapter of Rapture then a chapter for Columbia.

* * *

It was another ordinary day for Harry, his sister's were in the little sister hideout this was the place where all of the Little sisters went when they needed sleep or wanted to play currently all of the girls were happily playing with their single brother before he and another of his sisters heard a clanking it was their where as the others usually just followed a random Big Daddy these two followed only one Delta and as they climbed into a vent and went straight for him before jumping out if the vent as the giant happily caught them and helped them get down from the Little sister entrance this causing Harry's sister to giggle while handing Delta a doll of himself before together the three strolled down the empty corridor but while his sister ran forward happily Harry stayed by their father figure mostly because over the year of staying here Harry had realized something his sister's couldn't see what was happening around them only a twisted version of it which he didn't like they should be able to truly see not be lied to so while his sister saw who knows what Harry watched carefully around them alongside his Father as he watched for those insane things calling them human seemed wrong so Harry just called them Insanes as the three traveled forward ur hey soon heard their sister/daughter scream and with a wail Big Daddy Delta launched himself forward jumping off a ledge and attack three humans with his powerful drill all the while Harry stayed back and watched he had gotten used to the killings mostly because he saw these things as less than human and they deserved no respect then he watched as a woman strolled in and through some green goop onto Delta and instantly Harry was shocked as his father figure instantly stopped fighting and looked intently at the woman as she spoke but as the words left this woman no this monsters lips he knew what she was going to do she wanted to take one of **his** sister's no she wanted to take **his big sister** and he wouldn't allow it so as she was talking Harry snuck behind her with only his sister and father noticing before with a rush of speed making the woman turn at the sound he jumped surprising everyone as he stabbed forward with his needle sending it straight through her throat causing the monster to choke as she stared at Harry surprised

"No one takes my sister or hurts my Big Daddy" Harry hissed his yellow eyes glowing coldly as the woman fell back him landing on top of her before he stood up noticing that the spell that was put over his father was gone as the other monster started pointing their guns at him as he hissed then together he and his Big Daddy charged slicing through the monsters making them scream as Harry snuck around them stabbing them in the back and using his small size to his advantage while Delta threw them around like rag dolls using his large size to bulldoze through them and soon enough watching this his sister joined in then other Big Daddy's and Little sisters noticed the commotion and joined and as the last monster fell Harry looked around at them all Big Daddy's of all shapes and sizes and all the little sisters and with blood coating him and a large grin Harry cheered as the humans of Rapture felt a chill the revolution of Rapture had begun no longer would the Big Daddy's and Little sister be abused but the monsters because Rapture was theirs they were created by Rapture and with Harry leading them as slowly the glowing yellow eyes of the children changed to Green as they saw the world and they saw what they had to do Rapture would be theirs.

* * *

Welp Harry just started a civil war haha time for the Big Daddy's and Little sister to fight no more being pushed around and forced to make adam for those monster wondering the halls this is their city now and also so goodbye to Lamb because of the fact that Harry killed her before she could kill Delta her entire storyline is gone so no Bioshock 2, although there will still be Big sisters just later on in the future after Bioshock 1 and this also means that Delta alongside Harry and Eleanor will be sticking together so let's start this Revolution.

Also sorry this is so short this was more or less a introductory into Rapture next bit should be longer


	3. Columbia ch1

Columbia Chapter. 1 the end of control

Harrison was watching as the guards switched once again thanks to the fact that no one knew about him being inside the cage it meant that Harrison could easily escape out of it and return to tell his sister what she would want to know as the 10 year old snuck past the guards every day and what the two learned was sickening what Elizabeth's Father was like, what he did so while Elizabeth made plans for how they could permanently escape and while she did that Harrison made plans to take over he already knew of a revolution that was starting but from what he could see the so called resistance was no better than Comstock the only difference being that she only cared about her freed slaves and wanted to make everyone else slaves even killing children so as Harrison climbed out of the cage he paused as he came face to face with The Song bird this caused Harrison to happily smile thanks to the fact that Harrison was counted as Elizabeth's younger brother the song bird couldn't attack him but because of the fact that Harrison wasn't Elizabeth meant that the song bird wouldn't attempt to keep him in the tower and in fact the song bird was his regular in and out of the place Especially after Harrison reprogrammed him which meant that Elizabeth could actually leave but they were going to wait after all the cage was the perfect hiding spot for them so quickly Harrison climbed up onto the song birds back as it took off with Harrison cheering the robotic bird on as he looked down towards the people of Colombia it was then that he noticed the market causing his eyes to darken as he spotted a handyman being sold it sickened him and his sister what the people of Colombia did to their elders so without much difficulty Harry was dropped down in the forest near the market then he joined the regular teens heading to the market his vest and cotton pants not drawing much attention to himself even as he kept his pistol in his pocket as he walked past everyone to the Handyman stand as he watched the old man on the stage cry silently as the sellers forced him to move around without his control and quickly Harrison spotted the controls for him and the other Handymen in the back area so silently he moved over their only to pause as a guard moved to the controls and with a few taps electrocuted a Handyman that was starting to whimper and without any remorse Harrison strolled forward and grabbed the man mouth before sending his knife up into the man's throat and mouth instantly killing him as his brain was disconnected with his body then tossing him aside as the Handymen looked towards him in surprise as he nodded towards them as he pulled up his hood on his vest and stabbed forward into the controls sending sparks flying and instantly the Handyman on stage froze and stopped as he looked around

"Handyman why don't you toss those balls around" the salesman smiled at the crowd as he pointed at some bouncy balls But the Handyman didn't move as he looked around that is till Harrison walked out from behind stage with some darkly grinning Handymen

"Oh you want be controlling them anymore" Harrison firing his pistol killing the salesman as the handymen charged forward protecting their rescuer while he freed the slaves that was being selled next door and tossing them the guns from the now dead guards and they charged Harrison making sure they didn't hurt any of the innocents as they took out the guards then as the last guard in the market fell he turned toward his army

"Quick follow me" Harrison ordered and quickly they did as ordered as he raced towards the outskirts of the flying city as they ran the large group fought through the police and as Harrison raced forward shooting aiming for a cop that was aiming right back at him he froze as he heard the click of his gun being empty then before the cop could fire the handyman that was on stage raced forward and crushed the man under his giant hands before he turned to the boy and smiled

"Thanks" Harrison said nodding his head as he quickly reloaded and continued forward and soon enough the group found themselves in a alleyway with several people wearing green vests with hoods on a lot like Harrison's except for his having a black outline as he rushed towards them they raised weapons of their own pointing behind the group as they rushed past and quickly dispatching the chasing police officers as Harrison reached forward towards the wall and the former prisoners watched in amazement as Harrison ripped a hole in the very fragment of time and space showing a alleyway filled with more of Harrison's troops who rushed out and started to take out the police as the former prisoners rushed inside with Harrison going in last along with his team and closing the portal then he turned to the exhausted slaves who looked at him in surprise

"Who are you" one of them asked and Harrison smirked

"I'm the songbirds little brother but you can call me the wolf" Harrison stated smirking

* * *

Welp while Harry is starting a civil war in Rapture it seems Harrison is starting a revelation in Columbia hehe this should be interesting also sorry for the long wait I just got a job and a lot has been happening around me which is the main reason currently why my stories are being posted all over the place hopefully I'll get back onto stuff and actually get a beta in fact someone has already offered to be my beta and hopefully this one stays


	4. Ghost is currently unavailable

"Hello cd here! Your probably confused and wondering where's ghost or who are you if you don't already know me I'm cd ghosts little sister"cd says happily smiling

"Cd ! Get to the point!"Ghost yells annoyed with his hand

"Alright alright any way ghost is currently unavailable for the time being since he got into a workplace accident which currently damaged one of his hands making it where he can't really write anything at the time being but if he wants any small short things up i will gladly write them out for you all and him of course"cd says smiling innocently

"Nope that's not happening" Ghost yelled as he took the phone with his good hand

"Fine anyway I shouldnt stay in here long I have to go wash clothes see ya"cd states walking out the door waving

"K see yah sis" Ghost typed with a single finger it is hard to type with one hand

"And remember everybody keep your work area clean or else end up with a busted arm" Ghost stated raising his right hand which was covered in gauze from the wrist up

"And I'm right handed to" Ghost stated scowling

"Sorry guys"

Also sorry about how this originally turned out


End file.
